U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,609 describes an aqueous dispersion of an organic binder in particulate form in a latex, which dispersion contains an emulsifying agent selected from the group consisting of sulfonated anionic agents and nonionic agents, in conjunction with a water soluble salt of an aliphatic polycarboxylic acid containing at least 36 carbon atoms. This system requires the absence of standard emulsifiers. This system provides aqueous dispersions (not latices) of particular organic binders for deposition onto papermaking fibers and the system is deficient as to freeness control.